Theme 15 Flames aka Fire and Flames
by AkuDemyfan
Summary: Theme 15 Flames from Live Journal. Doing both A and B theme as well as the bonuses. Short stories about Axel.
1. Set A parts 1 to 4

A/N:So, mainly about Axel and his fire powers. This is the Theme 15 Flames from LiveJournal but I'm doing both A and B parts plus the extras.

----------------------

Fire and Flames

(A.K.A. 15 Flames Theme)

**SET A:**

**1. Just walking by**

There was a reason why Axel was a fire fighter. That reason haunted him every night and day, during each time he worked to smother the fire he so wielded. It happened few years ago…

Axel had been down for several months. His best friend had left few years ago to tour the worlds but he always sent a card, text message or a letter to Axel. For the past two months Axel hadn't got any kind of sign from Demyx.

Axel was just walking down a lonely street. He sighed when he smelled the fire and walked to the scene where a four-storey building was on fire. Axel didn't care. He only sighed and just walked by the whole thing… It happened to be the worst thing he could do.

The next day Axel checked from the paper about the fire. He never managed to read the whole story about it. He only stared at the names of the people who died in the fire… His best friend's name was on that list. Demyx WaterGate.

Demyx had always tried to get Axel to become a fire fighter but not until then did Axel give much of thought to it. Axel always told that Demyx would make better fire fighter than Axel but the Nocturne had other plans… Music. Demyx became famous musician in every world he went to.

Axel never found out why Demyx hadn't send any messages for two months nor told that he had come to the town… Axel could only honour his best friend's memory by becoming a fire fighter and make sure no one else lost someone dear in a fire.

**2. Shh!… It's a secret**

Demyx was waiting for his friend at an abandoned house. They had found the place some time ago and taken the place to be their secret hideout. Axel had sounded quite exited on the phone about something and wanted to show it out to Demyx straight off. Eventually Axel ran to the place.

"So, what's the important thing, Ax?" Demyx asked quite curious.

Axel looked around to make sure they were alone. "Just watch." He whispered, rolled up his sleeves and put his hands together. "I realized this some time ago and... Well..." Axel tried to explain before he opened his hands again and showed a small fireball. Demyx stared in awe. "Cool, huh?" Axel asked happily and Demyx couldn't do anything else than nod. "Don't tell anyone. They'd freak out." Axel said while the flame disappeared. Demyx nodded.

"Secret is a secret. It'll stay between us." Demyx said while nodding. Axel smiled.

**3. Fuel**

Axel had many things that fueled his element, fire. First of all was, of course, Axel himself. He called it out and controlled it. He could keep it living as long as he wanted and if ever needed, he could make a suicide through it… Well, probably only if there wasn't any other way of saving those he cared about.

As second thing that fueled the fire, was his two friends Demyx and Roxas. Well, Demyx mostly, for two reasons. One, Demyx was Axel's first true friend. And second, the kid always seemed to need saving from anything and everything. And Axel would do anything for his friends.

Third would be easy to guess. Meaning all that burned. Axel loved to burn lots of things but he also did few other things such as the New Year's fireworks and bonfire for Midsummer.

Fourth reason was for fun. He loved to put up a fire show for his friends and show off how well he could control the element. And Axel loved to just watch the burning of a small fireball…

Fifth reason came from one mission… He had needed to use it to keep a small shack warm when a snow blizzard was raging outside and both of his friends were with him. If Axel hadn't been there with them at that mission… Demyx might not have survived.

**4. Give me what I desire**

Axel had been only once nearly fooled and during a mission none the less. The whole thing had been mostly easy thing. Just to kill several Heartless. Easy and fast done but something caught his interest. A small writing on a wall… A promise of getting all he could desire.

Of course, Axel got interested and went to check it out. The tent was small and dimly lit. There was an old woman sitting on the ground right in front of small table. "Come on in… Fire elementalist." She called. Axel took few hesitant steps closer and sat down.

"I can give all you could possibly desire." She started.

"Really now?" Axel asked sarcastically and she nodded. Axel closed his eyes and let his mind wander. There was a lot he could wish for. Being rich, having his heart back, being famous… Everything went through his mind.

"It'll cost you, though…" The woman said and broke Axel's dreaming. The Flurry frowned.

"Cost? How much?" Axel asked little suspicious. It had sounded way too good after all. The woman grinned.

"Nothing much… Only your element…" She answered carefully. Axel chuckled and shook his head.

"Forget it then…" He said, stood up and walked away. After going far enough and out of sight, Axel created dark portal back home. He lay on his bed for a while before something got into his mind. Writing two fast notes and dropping them through two different dark portals, Axel waited.

He called a small fireball, which he kept on tossing from one hand to other but luckily it didn't take long before there was a knock on Axel's door. Grinning Axel called who ever were at his door to enter. Demyx walked in little confused. "Axel…" Demyx started but Axel cut him off.

"You'll get the answer real soon. We'll wait for a while…" Axel started before there was another knock on the door. "Come on inside!" Axel called and Roxas walked in as confused as Demyx. Axel grinned, stood up from the bed and real fast hugged both of his friends. "You just did as I asked you to do…" He whispered happily.

On the notes was written: "Give me what I desire." Both of his friends had recognised his handwriting and come question about the wording… Of course, what Axel really desired were only his two friends to be with him now and forever.

-------------------

A/N: Hope you liked! Please Read and Review! Thank you!


	2. Set A parts 5 to 8

A/N:So, mainly about Axel and his fire powers. This is the Theme 15 Flames from LiveJournal but I'm doing both A and B parts plus the extras.

----------------------

Fire and Flames

(A.K.A. 15 Flames Theme)

**SET A:**

**5. It's wrong**

Demyx and Axel were at the playing area. The four-year old Axel was on the swings while the three-year old Demyx was playing with the sand and making a sandcastle. Suddenly a few years older boy came next to Demyx and without a word he crashed the castle. The boy laughed and walked away while Demyx started to cry. Axel glared at the other kid and snapped his fingers with an evil grin. Demyx heard a scream and looked up to find the same kid who had crashed the castle to run in fright around the playing ground. A small fire was on back of his shirt. Demyx blinked and created real fast a slight water ball and threw it at the kid.

Axel looked a little confused at Demyx who glared at Axel. The redhead came to his best friend. "Why did you do that?" He asked and nodded to the kid who was currently crying. Demyx didn't say a word nor did he look at his friend. "Come on, Demy. What he did wasn't nice so…" Axel started but Demyx turned around with blazing eyes.

"It's wrong, Axel!" Demyx shouted angrily and turned around again. Axel looked quite shocked.

"What's wrong?" Axel asked still confused. Demyx sighed and pointed to the crying kid.

"Hurting people with your element…" Demyx whispered sadly. Axel sighed and sat down to the sand.

"But…" Axel started but that was as far as he could get.

"Axel!" Demyx shouted and glared at the redhead next to him. Axel blinked in slight shock. "You shouldn't use your element on wrong ways!" Demyx yelled and turned around again. Axel sighed and carefully hugged his friend from behind.

"I'm sorry, Demy…" Axel whispered. "I just… I just don't like it when people do that kind of stuff to you…" Axel tried to explain. Demyx sighed sadly but nodded.

"You promise to do things differently next time?" Demyx asked quietly and glanced at his friend. Axel nodded.

"I promise. And I hope there won't come next time." Axel replied slightly happier. Demyx nodded and leaned against his friend.

**6. ABC 123**

Axel was at the training area. He had just found out what his element was and was now trying to learn to use it. "A for attack, B for block, C for create… 1, 2, 3…" Axel mumbled while practising the moves and trying to get some kind of pattern to his doings.

Suddenly the door to the training area opened and two years younger male came in. "Hey, Axel!" He chirped and startled the redheaded fire elementarist quite badly. Axel turned around real fast and glared at the young musician. "What're ya doing?" Demyx questioned.

"Practising…" Axel mumbled while turning his back to Demyx. The water elementarist blinked at him. "1… 2… 3…" Axel continued while making a fast move of attack, blocking an imaginary enemy and creating a fireball. Demyx watched quite interested about the practise. "If you don't have anything else then, please, leave." Axel stated and glanced once at the musician.

Demyx was little startled. He sighed and glanced at the fire elementarist. "You want help?" He questioned carefully. Axel shook his head. Demyx sighed and nodded.

"By the way… Have you found your own element yet?" Axel questioned and glanced at his friend. Demyx blinked little surprised but shook his head.

"No…" He whispered. In fact Demyx did know his own element and practised with it once in a while but he refused to tell it out to the fire wielder. "I'm still searching…" Demyx told and started to head back to the door. "I'll see you around…" He whispered.

"Hey, Demyx!" Axel shouted and the Nocturne turned around just to shriek out when he noticed the fireball flying towards him. Out of reflex Demyx brought out a water pillar to block the fireball. Axel stared quite shocked before he grinned. "Knew you to be lying…" He said while walking to the fearful musician.

"Axel… I…" Demyx started but Axel shook his head.

"Why haven't ya told that you have your element out?" Axel questioned while leaning against a wall right in front of Demyx. Demyx lowered his gaze to ground.

"Fire and water doesn't mix…" Demyx whispered sadly. Axel chuckled.

"It's not the element stuff but the people. If we decide it to work it will work." Axel told him with a grin. Demyx looked quite surprised at his friend.

"Really?" He asked quietly. Axel only nodded. "So… You're not gonna hate me?" Demyx asked little worriedly. Axel chuckled but shook his head.

"Not a chance. Besides, how about a slight practise, huh?" Axel questioned grinning. Demyx blinked but nodded. "Great! We'll take it easy since neither of us knows our elements well yet." Axel said and leaded the musician to middle of the room interested to see more of his friend's element and weapon.

**7. Accelerate**

Axel was at garden when Demyx walked past the place. The musician stopped and watched his friend quite astonished. The fire wielder was practising, again… But that wasn't what caught the water elementarist's interest but the speed of the attacks.

Axel was practising to fight faster with his two Chakrams and the fire. The fire elementarist threw the Chakrams and straight after that started to shoot fireballs after the weapons. He stopped the fire attacks when the Chakrams were coming back and Axel caught them but then repeated the attacks again right after catching his weapons.

**8. Best part of waking up**

Lately Axel had started to wake up quite happy. And he had both of his friends to thank for it. Ever since his last birthday, Axel has had something nice to wake up… His friends had bought a new alarm clock for Axel. It had cost a lot but luckily together they had managed to get it bought.

The clock was quite a thing. It didn't have that kind of sound as normal alarm clocks nor a radio or any kind of music. The sound that Axel woke up was the cracking of fire. It changed a little each time. First was in a normal fireplace, second was forest fire and so on. Also, they had asked little help from Vexen with another alarm clock.

The second actually started a small fire. On the clock there was a small fireplace where a real fire was started. So, Axel didn't only wake up to the sound of fire but to the smell of smoke.

-------------------

A/N: Hope you liked! Please Read and Review! Thank you!


	3. Set A parts 9 to 11

A/N:So, mainly about Axel and his fire powers. This is the Theme 15 Flames from LiveJournal but I'm doing both A and B parts plus the extras.

Warning: Character death on part 10! And before someone asks about it... Ax and Dem had a fight before they were send to the mission.

----------------------

Fire and Flames

(A.K.A. 15 Flames Theme)

**SET A:**

**9. The time is now**

It was midnight when Axel suddenly woke up. He had had a hard practise at that day and he was quite drained yet something woke him up. Not knowing what to do, he just followed the feeling to a dark training area.

Axel had no idea what his element was. The practise had gone mostly by him trying to call out whatever his element could be as well as weapons but nothing… He just was left running around and trying to avoid the attacks.

The redheaded male walked into middle of the dark room and closed his eyes. Something was calling to him but he couldn't recognise it. He took few deep breaths and started to concentrate to the feeling. When he finally opened his eyes with the feeling that it was right time… There was three small fireballs flying around him and lighting the training area.

Axel stared at the fires quite astonished. He carefully touched one without getting burned. He took it to his hand and watched it before closing his hand and the fireball inside. When he opened his hand the fire was still alive.

Axel grinned. Fire. That was his element. Closing his eyes again, Axel followed the strange feeling once again. He stretched his arms as far as he could and called the fire out. It swirled around his arms before flying as a nice circle right around his hands until the fire turned into two round weapons. The fire wielder stared at the two weapons before smirking.

He closed his eyes again and called several more of small fireballs around him and the room. As suddenly he had done that, the new fire wielder started to dance while throwing his weapons around and catching them.

Zexion watched with a smile before leaving from the balcony. He went straight to Superior. "Sire, The Flurry Of Dancing Flames has awakened."

**10. One last time**

They were surrounded by Heartless. Roxas looked behind him to check on his friends. "Demyx, look out!" He screamed but when the water wielder turned around it was already too late. Axel stared fearfully as Demyx screamed and flew against the wall. He was too shocked to do a thing. Roxas ran straight to Demyx but the Nocturne didn't wake up.

Axel stared until the Heartless came to hit him. The Flurry cried out and took several steps backwards while the black pests kept on attacking. Eventually he was knocked out of his trance that he managed to hit the creatures off and ran to his friends.

They tried to wake the water wielder but nothing worked. Axel glanced at the black pests and sighed. "I'll clear those off. Stay with Dem." He whispered, called out his Chakrams and started to walk towards the enemy.

Roxas took a grip on Axel's coat. "No! There's too many of them!" He tired desperately stop his friend but Axel only sighed and shook his head. He ran and jumped straight in middle of the creatures.

The flames started to circle his body. The Chakrams flew around him the whole time with a faster pace. Axel crossed his arms on his chest and closed his eyes before extending his arms as far to his sides as he could. The fire flew all around the place but Axel managed to stop it and turn back towards the pest before it could hit on his friends.

When the flames died, all of the Heartless were dead. Axel panted hard and crashed to his knees. Roxas screamed his name but Axel didn't hear. He fell to the ground and slowly the black mist started to rise up from his body.

Demyx started to stir. Roxas kept on shouting at both of his friends. Demyx blinked few times before his gaze fell to Axel. He screamed Axel's name before he shot up from the ground and dashed right next to Axel. "Axel! No!"

Roxas followed his friend in seconds. The two younger Nobodies were right beside the dying Flurry. "Ax, no, you can't die!" Demyx screamed while crying. Axel tried to smile a little but it was weak one. Demyx carefully raised Axel up while quietly whispering: "I forgive you… Please, don't die…"

Axel was little surprised and pushed himself off of Demyx a little. "Thank you…" He smiled sadly and tightened the hug again. Demyx kept on begging that he wouldn't die but all Axel said was quiet: "I'm sorry."

The Flurry died in Demyx's arms. Demyx screamed as hard as he could while crying. Roxas crashed to the ground crying but somehow managed to go next to crying Nocturne and hug him.

**11. Stars**

"What are stars?" Demyx asked one time when he, Axel and Roxas were lying on the roof of the Castle That Never Was. Axel shrugged.

"I heard once someone say something that they'd be burning helium or something…" The Flurry replied with a grin.

"Where you've heard that?" Roxas asked little confused. Axel shrugged.

"Pride Lands..." He replied. Roxas chuckled.

"Stars are far away worlds and their suns… Light-years away from us…" Roxas explained. Axel rolled his eyes.

"I like more about the burning part…" He whispered. Demyx laughed.

"You're both right but also wrong." Demyx replied with a grin. "Sure, star is a far away world but as Axel said, it is burning thingy… The Sun of the Universe… And then again…" Demyx explained while sitting up and grinning even wider. "A star can be a person…"

Both of his friends groaned. Demyx laughed and lay back down. "So… All of the answers are as right as can be but depending what one is meaning they also can be wrong…" Demyx mused and closed his eyes happily smiling. Axel chuckled and shook his head.

"You always can find different answers, huh?" He questioned but Demyx didn't reply. Axel glanced next to him and chuckled. "Good night, Star." He whispered with a smile before quietly adding: "…Of music."

-------------------

A/N: Hope you liked! Please Read and Review! Thank you!


	4. Set A parts 12 to 15

A/N:So, mainly about Axel and his fire powers. This is the Theme 15 Flames from LiveJournal but I'm doing both A and B parts plus the extras.

This is the end of Set A!

--------------

**12. Mama said**

When Demyx walked outside from the orphanage he was straight off blasting a water-ball against Axel. The red-head looked quite angrily at his best friend and shouted straight off:"Why the hell you did that?!?"

Demyx walked to Axel and sat next to him like nothing happened while taking the water off of his friend. Demyx grinned, played a little with the water ball before he answered to his friend's angry question. "Mama always said not to play with fire."

Axel blinked few times and sighed. "What about if you were close by just in case?" He tried carefully. Demyx thought for a while before shrugging.

"I guess that'll be OK." He finally answered. "Besides, I love to watch you play with it." He said after a while with a shy smile. Axel chuckled a little but took the fire out again.

**13. Profanity**

Axel had never been good at honour older people which in Organization leaded him into trouble once in a while. But this also caused quite much of teasing and hard words from the older ones in the group. Axel didn't exactly mind about it. He had at least two friends who accepted him as who he is and nothing more. His two friends would back him up when others would start to tease and they wouldn't care a thing whether or not he'd honour older members.

Even though Axel didn't honour his elders, most of them did honour the element Axel controlled. Fire was something to be really careful with and especially if you didn't honour it… It could easily burn you real hard. And Axel knew this. That is why he often played with his element and had, nearly whole time, a small fireball out.

**14. Why won't you...?**

Axel noticed Demyx walking past not far away from him. Grinning he called his Chakrams and few fireballs and started to practise. Demyx didn't even glance at him. Axel was little surprised and let the Chakrams fall to the ground. _"That's strange… He always watches when I practise…"_ Axel thought worriedly but he didn't let it bother him.

Several hours later Axel was at the garden and practising with his Chakrams but this time he had no fire out. The red head grinned when he noticed Demyx. While putting everything into his practise Axel kept eye on the water elementarist but again… Demyx walked past without giving a notion to the fire wielder. Axel watched confused how Demyx walked away from there. Sighing Axel sat down to the ground and started to wonder how he could get the water elementarist to notice him again.

At the evening Axel was just throwing one of the Chakrams around, while slight fire was surrounding the weapon. The fire wielder was walking down the corridor and let the Chakram go hitting from wall to wall before it stayed on the wall or fell to ground. He picked the Chakram and continued on. Suddenly he noticed Demyx not too far from him. "Hey, Demyx!" Axel called and sprinted to him. Demyx glanced at him and only nodded. "I was just wondering…" Axel started before sighing. "Why won't you watch me practise anymore?"

Demyx sighed. "Why would I watch your practise when you're not checking my practise?" He replied before walking away again. Axel stared after him quite shocked.

**15. Destiny**

Axel had never been one to believe in destiny. He lived one day at a time and rarely planned a thing ahead of him. But when Roxas left and Demyx died while fighting against the Keyblader, Axel started to think about what destiny actually was.

The Flurry was sitting among the few still blue rocks but he didn't care about the lighted ones… He only cared about the two rocks that belonged to his friends, the normal grey and broken rock of Demyx's and the different coloured rock of Roxas'. Axel sighed and lit a small fireball to both of his friend's graves.

_"Was it evident from very beginning that the Orgy would fall? That we'd never get our hearts?"_ Axel thought sadly. _"Was it meant to be that I'd eventually be alone without any friends?"_ Axel sighed before standing up and deciding to do one last thing. _"Dem, I'm coming. After that we'll wait together for Roxas…"_

_------------_

So, this was the end of Set A. On next chapter is the start of Set B. Hope you have liked the stories! Please review if you red and let me know what you thought about these short stories! Thank You!

Oh, and telling my misspellings and wrong words is encouraged! I really would love it if you pointed out my mistakes so I can fix them and learn from them! Thank You!


	5. Set B parts 1 to 4

A/N:So first of all I'm sorry for long whiles before updating but the least is that I'll get one review for a chapter that I'd keep on updating. Thanks. So, here's the start of Set B on 15 Flames Theme. Have fun!

---------------

Set B: 15 Flames Theme aka Fire and Flames

**1. Join us**

Demyx and Axel were walking in a foggy forest. Demyx was leading them since fog was after all one form of water. "Ax, we're nearly there…" Demyx started and turned around to check on his friend but the redhead wasn't following him. "Axel?" Demyx called before concentrating on the water around him…

Demyx shrieked and ran straight after his friend. "Axel, don't follow them!" Demyx screamed fearfully before running to the scene where the Flurry was following flying blue fires. Demyx shot straight off several water-balls to put out the blue fires. Axel blinked and shook his head several times. Demyx came next to Axel. "You OK?" He questioned worriedly.

"I… I think so… What happened?" Axel answered little dazed. Demyx sighed, looked around for a while before starting to take Axel back to the right way.

"You were following blue fires…" Demyx replied sadly.

"Blue fires?" Axel asked little confused. Demyx looked at Axel slightly frowning.

"You've never heard about blue fires?" Demyx asked worriedly. Axel shook his head. The Nocturne sighed. "Blue fire is a ghost that is, as name says, a blue fire. It lures people to their certain death." Demyx explained before whispering out of hearing: "And you're the easiest target they'd ever get…"

"What you said? I didn't exactly hear that last part." Axel asked little worriedly. Demyx sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I only said that we'd better get out of here before they decide to try again." Demyx said, took a grip on Axel's wrist and started to drag him out of the mist while the silent chant of _Join us_ started once again. Axel listened to the sound and would've followed again if Demyx hadn't kept a really good grip on his friend's wrist and dragging him through the forest.

**2. Fade to black**

Axel had been playing with the fire for long while. Without his notion the situation was getting critical and slowly he was starting to fade. At that time it had been pure luck that Demyx had decided to come and check on his friend and maybe ask out for a while.

The water wielder had had shrieked out and straight off shot water at his friend. Axel had finally snapped out of the trance of the small fireball that he had kept alive for unknown amount of hours. "What the hell was that for?!" Axel screamed angrily while standing up but real fast crashing back down. Demyx rushed to his aid and helped the Flurry to the bed.

"Ax, what the hell's wrong with you? You could've killed yourself…" Demyx whispered slightly fearfully. "If I hadn't…" Demyx started but shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Just rest up. I'll bring you some food after a while." He said before leaving quite shocked. It was always lot easier to get Axel's fury on him than to lose the fire elementarist.

**3. Post-it note**

Axel was going through the small stack of post-it notes he had written during the last month. He wasn't even sure if he had remembered all of the things that he had in those small pieces of paper. Axel sighed while burning once again old but forgotten note. It was easy to go through all of the papers since he could easily get rid of the old ones by his own element.

**4. One phone call**

It was early morning when Axel's phone rang. The red head answered to it slightly angrily: "I hope you freaking know what time it is…"

"Yeah, I do know…" Came a shy reply from the other end of the phone. Axel opened his eyes and sat up on his bed. He was quite surprised to hear that voice.

"Demyx?" He questioned.

"Yep… Listen, you think you could help me a little?" The Nocturne asked little hesitantly and worriedly.

Axel blinked. The water elementarist rarely called him after the Organization had been crashed and everyone had left to their own ways. "What kind of help?" Axel asked.

"Um… Can you put a fire out through a phone…?" Demyx questioned worriedly.

"Excuse me, what?" Axel asked confused.

"Yeah… I'm having a little trouble with fire in here…" Demyx answered sheepishly.

"Why don't you just dose it off, huh?" Axel wondered.

"Um… Because it's a grease fire…" Demyx replied ashamed.

"Oh… Okay, describe the place then… I'll see what I can do from this far…" Axel stated out.

"Actually… Wouldn't it be easier if you came to the kitchen… Like now?" Demyx replied. Axel could hear the slight grin on Demyx's face.

The redhead groaned. "Where the fuck are you?" He finally asked and lay down on his bed.

"Your kitchen…" Came the happy answer. Axel sighed but suddenly he noticed the slight smell of something burning.

"You're so in trouble…" Axel growled before ending the phone call, standing up from the bed and walked to the kitchen. Sure enough, Demyx was at the kitchen and sheepishly looking at the fire on the pan at the stove. "You really can't put a freaking grease fire out, huh?" Axel asked angrily while snapping his fingers and killing the fire. Demyx chuckled nervously.

"Sorry… I tried to make up something good for ya…" Demyx replied hesitantly. Axel sighed and shook his head.

"How did you get inside?" He questioned.

"I can pick a lock." Demyx replied proudly.

"Should've guessed that…" Axel mumbled. "So, why are you here?" He continued carefully.

Demyx sighed sadly and sat down to the counter. "I was kicked out from my apartment…" He whispered sadly.

"Why not getting a new place then? Why do you want to bother me, huh?" Axel asked and glanced at the sad Nocturne.

"Don't have money… And you were the closest I could come to…" Demyx replied and sighed then. "I'll leave you alone. Sorry I caused trouble…" He continued, jumped down from the counter and started to walk towards the door.

"Hey, wait!" Axel called after him. Demyx turned around slightly surprised. "You can stay over until you get enough money for your own place. Got it memorized?" Axel continued. Demyx smiled.

"Thank you so much, Axel!" He nearly shouted and went to hug Axel.

"Hey, knock it off!" Axel exclaimed and pushed the grinning Nocturne off. "Just don't crash the whole place, okay?" Axel continued and Demyx nodded happily… In the end Demyx never got his own place but became to be a permanent resident in Axel's apartment.

------------

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you like, you can write your own story on this theme's parts. Thank You!


	6. Set B parts 5 to 7

A/N: First of all one thing that seems to be forgotten quite oftenly by me. I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story. And if I forget to write this again, I've written it up to my profile so it's at least there.

So first of all I'm sorry for long whiles before updating but the least is that I'll get one review for a chapter that I'd keep on updating. Thanks.

---------------

Theme 15 Flames: Set B

**5. Listen carefully**

The two Nobodies were sitting in a dark room. The only light that they had came from a window quite high on the wall opposite to the door. The door was to Demyx's left and in front of the Nocturne was Axel.

"Okay… Listen carefully now…" Axel started and Demyx nodded. "This won't work unless you fully trust on me."

"I do trust on you!" Demyx exclaimed. Axel sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Demyx… Don't interrupt me." He growled and slightly glared at the musician.

"Sorry…" Demyx whispered. Axel sighed again and carefully took Demyx's hands to his.

"Listen… I give one fireball into your hands. If you trust me it won't burn." Axel explained. Demyx took once a deep breath and nodded. "You ready?" Axel questioned quietly. Demyx nodded.

Axel carefully created a fireball. It was over Demyx's hands and carefully went down between the water wielder's hands. Demyx gulped once and stared little fearfully at the burning ball. He didn't even notice but he breathed faster.

Axel watched his friend little frowning. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Axel questioned worriedly. Demyx nodded and took once deep breath to calm himself. Axel nodded and let the fireball fall to Demyx's hands. Still, he kept the fire from burning Demyx. Once he pulled his hands away, was the fireball fully on Demyx's control.

Demyx gulped and stared fearfully at the fire. He did trust on Axel but he feared of getting burned. This little thing had been his idea but now he wasn't too sure about it. Demyx closed his eyes and suddenly yelped. He moved his hands and the fireball fell to the ground.

Axel sighed while killing the fireball. "I'm OK…" Demyx whispered little ashamed while trying to check his hands. Axel shook his head.

"Do you really want to try this out?" Axel asked while creating a new fireball. Demyx gulped and stared at the new ball of fire. He sighed.

"…No."

Axel blinked shocked. "What?" The small fireball slowly started to vanish.

"I said no. I don't want to do this anymore." Demyx replied ashamed and lowered his sad gaze to the ground. Axel stared at him.

"First you want to get closer to my element and now you decide against it? Try to make up your mind already!" Axel barked little angry. Demyx flinched.

"Sorry…" The musician trembled a little and blinked few times. He really wanted to get closer with his friend but this wasn't going to work. Demyx real fast wiped the tears away and shook his head before standing up. "Sorry I took your time…" Demyx whispered.

"Demyx." Axel called sternly. Demyx gulped and glanced at his friend. "We can make this work. Sit down." The Flurry commanded and stared straight into Demyx's eyes. Demyx blinked few times, moved his gaze off but eventually sighed and sat down again.

"It's not gonna work, Axel… It's not that I wouldn't trust on you. It's just…" Demyx whispered before shaking his head. "I don't know what it is…"

Axel had already killed the slowly dying fireball and now he carefully leaned closer to his friend and hugged him. "It's OK. Just calm down, Dem." Axel whispered and sighed little annoyed when Demyx started to tremble even more and cried. Yet, he started to try and calm his friend down while running his hands up and down around the crying musician.

"Sorry…" Demyx whispered after pulling away from the hug. He didn't dare to meet Axel's gaze.

Axel sighed. "It's OK. Now, let's try again." The fire wielder stated, called out another fireball and took careful grip on Demyx's hand. He pulled the hand closer to him and dropped the fireball to Demyx's hand.

Demyx shrieked but Axel didn't let go. He stared at Demyx's face. Demyx was nearly white with fear and stared at the fire. He wanted to just call out small amount of water and kill the fire… Yet, he refused and fought against the want of killing the fire. _"If I kill that fireball it's like killing Axel…"_ Demyx thought, took once a deep breath and closed his eyes. _"Axel could never hurt me…"_

Axel slowly let go of Demyx's hand but kept on watching slightly fearfully at his friend. Demyx wanted to close his hand into a fist but he didn't do that. He just kept the hand in its place while trying to breathe calmly. The Nocturne took once a deep breath and opened his eyes to stare at the fire fearfully. "Dem… Listen carefully… It won't hurt you… Got it memorized?" Axel whispered. Demyx slowly nodded while gulping.

After a while Demyx frowned. He could feel the heat of the fireball but that was all. It didn't burn him. Carefully he dropped the fire to his other hand and checked the first one. There wasn't any kind of burn or mark that the fire had ever been on it.

Axel grinned. It wouldn't take long anymore. "Demyx?" Axel questioned and the Nocturne raised his little surprised gaze to Axel's. "I told ya."

Demyx stared for a while at his friend slightly frowning before chuckling. "Yeah, you did…" He whispered before grinning and starting to play with the fire. "I just wonder… Is this your work or do I have protection against any fires possible now?" Demyx inquired smirking.

Axel chuckled. "Sorry, it's only when I'm around." He explained little shrugging. Demyx sighed but nodded.

"Thought so." He whispered before giving the fireball back to Axel. "Thanks… And sorry for the start…" The Nocturne was still little ashamed of his actions and he glanced once at Axel sadly.

Axel sighed and shook his head. "It's alright… Um… You think you could teach me with water, then?" He questioned worriedly.

Demyx chuckled. "Of course! You tell the time and we'll meet at the pool!" Demyx replied happily. Axel laughed but nodded.

"Thanks."

**6. Stuck with you**

Axel sighed. He was called a while ago to handle a job but this was far from what Axel had wished for. He was not a darn babysitter! Axel glared at the few years younger boy playing with water on the floor. The boy looked up to Axel with curiosity. "You asleep?" He asked carefully while sitting next to the red head on the sofa. Axel grunted.

"No, though I'd love to fall asleep." He answered and glared at the boy again. The other sighed sadly and went to sit on the floor again. "What are you doing?" Axel asked when the boy took out new water ball.

"Practising." He replied. Axel sighed and closed his eyes again and leaned back on the sofa. He knew that the kid's name was Demyx but he really didn't give a damn about it.

Sighing, Axel opened his eyes again and brought his hands up. He stared at the ceiling for a while before he lit his hands in fire. The kid, Demyx, screamed and shot a fast water strike to Axel. The red head sat up straight quite shocked.

He stared angrily at the kid who looked really scared. "And why the fuck you did that?" Axel questioned angrily. Demyx gulped and backed off a little.

"You… You were in fire…" He answered quietly. Axel sighed again and slumped back to the sofa.

"Figures why they don't have a fire insurance…" Axel muttered defeated.

"You… You mad at me?" Demyx asked carefully. Axel sighed and glanced once at the kid. Finally he shook his head.

"No… I just thought to have a different kind of job…" Axel replied sadly. Demyx carefully came to sit on the sofa next to Axel. "What are you doing?" Axel questioned when Demyx came next to him and cuddled closer to the fire wielder.

"You're warm…" Demyx murmured happily. Axel sighed.

"Glad to be some of use…" He muttered. Demyx looked up to the slightly angry looking babysitter.

"You know… We could practise together…" Demyx said when he pulled off. Axel looked down at the kid. "You know… You could lit something in fire and I'll put it out…" Demyx tried to explain his little plan. Axel looked around. He really wasn't willing to trash the house.

"What can I lit in fire?" Axel asked little suspiciously. Demyx looked around for a while in thought. He started to walk around the house and Axel followed the kid. After all, he was supposed to look after him.

"I don't know…" Demyx answered sheepishly when they returned back to the living room. Axel sighed.

"Wait… Don't do a thing before I tell you to. Got it memorised?" Axel said and Demyx nodded eagerly. Axel sighed. _"Where the hell I got myself into?"_ He thought while creating a fireball into his hand. He thought for a while before he shot it at Demyx. The kid shrieked but managed to put it out quite fast. "Good reflexes…" Axel muttered and shot another. Demyx screamed again but worked that one out too.

Demyx stared quite shocked at Axel before he got the hang of the game. "Do it again!" Demyx shouted. He was actually starting to like the game. Eventually it wasn't that of bad to be stuck with a kid of opposite element. Actually, Axel was feeling a little sad when he had to leave at the evening.

**7. Crossing over**

It was actually easy. Just crossing over a wall of fire. Axel walked through it without much of care but there was a slight trouble. He wasn't alone. Both Roxas and Demyx were with him and now the wall of fire was separating him from his friends. Axel turned around to look at his friends. "Come on, it's not that hard!" Axel called.

"Yeah, maybe for you it isn't…" Roxas grumbled. He glanced at Demyx before taking once a deep breath and starting to run towards the fire.

"Rox, wait!" Demyx screamed after him and the young Keyblader stopped just before the fire. Roxas turned around to look at his friend little puzzled.

"Just come on, guys! We don't have whole day!" Axel shouted to them little annoyed.

"Well, you could do something to help and put the freaking fire out!" Roxas shouted back angrily.

Axel rolled his eyes and sighed. "Can't. Not under my control." He answered. "I would've done it a long time ago if I could've."

Demyx sighed and tried to douse the fire but it didn't work at all. The fire stayed as living as it had been whole time. Then he got another idea and instead of trying to kill the fire, he let the rain fall on both him and Roxas. "Let's try now…" Demyx said while gulping and the two walked through the fire. Demyx sighed in relief.

"Finally…" Axel whispered and the three of them continued their way to handle the mission.

------------

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you red this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)


	7. Set B parts 8 to 11

A/N: First of all one thing that seems to be forgotten quite oftenly by me. I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story. And if I forget to write this again, I've written it up to my profile so it's at least there.

So first of all I'm sorry for long whiles before updating but the least is that I'll get one review for a chapter that I'd keep on updating. Thanks.

---------------

Theme 15 Flames: Set B

**8. It's just a dream I**

Axel stared around the burning room. He knew he had done that but he just couldn't make it stop. Fearfully he glanced to his right where he could hear someone screaming. Someone he knew really well.

_That what Axel saw shocked him real badly. Demyx, tied up to a chair and burning. Axel tried to vanquish the fire but nothing worked. Axel couldn't do anything else than watch other one of his two best friends burn._ "No… Demyx… I'm so sorry…" _Axel whispered while sagging to the floor and crying._

The redheaded fire wielder woke up with a startle. He stared into the dark of his room while panting hardly. Once he got his breathing under control, Axel closed his eyes to take once a deep breath. "It was just a dream…" He whispered but shook his head and stood up from the bed. He created a dark portal and quietly walked through it.

He came out in Demyx's room and he looked to his left slightly fearfully. Sighing out of relief Axel smiled a little. Demyx was sleeping peacefully on his own bed. Axel watched his friend sleep for a while before creating a dark portal back to his own room and going back to bed. He sat there for a while before sighing and walking to his desk. He took a piece of paper and a pen before writing a short message which he took into Demyx's room and put it to the musician's desk. After that the redhead managed to sleep his night in peace… And what was written in the small piece of paper? It was short and simple:_ "I'm sorry about the fight, please forgive me. Axel."_

**8. It's just a dream II**

SPLASH! Axel woke up finding himself wet in a wet bed. He stared at Demyx before the confusion turned into a glare. "Why the fuck you did that?!?" Axel asked angrily.

Demyx sighed, sat to the bed and answered: "You were burning your bed."

Axel blinked few times. "I only had a dream..." He started but Demyx shook his head.

"Sometimes we seem to call our elements out during dreams..." He whispered and lay down next to Axel. Axel sat up and stared at his friend. "Besides... I didn't ruin your bed, you did yourself." He said while collecting the water from the bed and from Axel to a neat bubble. Axel blinked few times at the bubble before he looked to the bed. It was nearly fully charred.

Axel sighed. "Not the first time..." He whispered. Demyx sat up, vanquished the water-ball and walked off from the bed.

"You can spend the night with me if you want. We'll try to figure out your little bed burning problem tomorrow, 'K?" Demyx said gently. Axel sighed again but followed Demyx to the water wielders room.

"I guess I'll take on that this time... Again..." He said a little defeated. _"I just hope I don't burn him during my dreams..."_ He hoped sadly.

**9. Waiting**

There was one thing that Axel hated more than anything. And that was waiting. Sure, it had been his fault but it had been fun while it lasted.

Sighing, Axel stared to the ceiling of his friend's room. He wasn't lying on bed but on the floor. The Flurry had gone to swim at the pool and forgotten that without Demyx's help it would take quite long before his element came back… And of course the Nocturne had to be on a mission at the day.

The fire wielder had dried off as well as he could but the fire just didn't come back. The water in the pool wasn't exactly the normal stuff. It had a slight part of Demyx's power and with that little thing it accepted to control any element in the water. And no one could drown on it either.

The Flurry had had fun in the water. It was one of few places he could work with fire while being in water or fully underwater. The Atlantica didn't give such rights for him unless Demyx was along… Actually, the pool was only place he could swim and play with his fire…

Sure, Axel didn't know when the musician would return back home but Axel didn't fully mind. He tried once in a while to create the fire but it didn't follow his command. The Flurry sighed and closed his eyes. _"I just hope I won't destroy anything in his room…"_ Axel thought with a sad smile while continuing to wait for his friend to come back home and get his element back on working.

**10. Nothing is black and white**

"It burns or then not! As simple as that!"

"You're missing the main point in here, dear Demyx…"

"And that'd be?"

"Watch."

Demyx sighed and rolled his eyes while Axel was keeping a small fire on a candle. Axel snapped his fingers and the fire died. "I told ya…" Demyx muttered but Axel grinned. He blew some air into the place where the fire had been and Demyx could see it burn red.

"It's alive even if you can't see the fire." Axel said smugly. Demyx sighed.

"Fine… Nothing's black and white…" Demyx muttered while leaving the grinning redhead into the dark room.

**11. Stripes**

Just few days earlier an old wooden house had burned down. Lighting had started the fire during a night but luck was that the house had been abandoned for years. Right now there was a group a kids playing in the ashes of the old house… To be honest they actually weren't playing but teasing a year younger kid.

The group of five were pushing the kid around the ashes and getting him as dirty as possible. After a while the five kids left laughing. The lonely kid was left alone to just sit there. He sighed but didn't leave. Suddenly someone came there. This kid was two years older than the dirty one. The new one had fiery red hair, emerald eyes and teardrop tattoos under his eyes. "Hey." The new kid said. "Name's Axel."

"Demyx." The other one answered quietly. "If you came to tease me then do what you want. You can't exactly do worse than they already did." He continued without looking up to Axel. The new kid sat down right in front of Demyx.

"I'm not here to tease you." Axel said and carefully raised Demyx's chin so they looked at each other. "Besides, I'm gonna get back at them for this. Now, let's get you cleaned…" Axel continued and took out a napkin. Then he started to try and clean the ash full kid.

After a while Axel got an idea and while cleaning the kids arm, he only did several strikes before starting to laugh. Demyx looked at him little confused before looking down to his arm. Stripes. Out of ash. Demyx frowned. "You're a zebra!" Axel laughed. Demyx flinched, stood up and walked away crying. Axel watched little shocked. He hadn't meant anything bad.

------------

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you red this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)


	8. Set B parts 12 to 15

A/N: First of all one thing that seems to be forgotten quite oftenly by me. I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story. And if I forget to write this again, I've written it up to my profile so it's at least there.

So first of all I'm sorry for long whiles before updating but the least is that I'll get one review for a chapter that I'd keep on updating. Thanks.

---------------

Theme 15 Flames: Set B

**12. Some kind of monster**

Demyx was already sleeping in his room when he heard someone walking outside his room. Scared but curious, Demyx decided to go and investigate. Sure, he knew that Axel controlled fire but at the time that little information had went missing in his head.

Demyx opened the door quietly and looked out. He shrieked when he saw someone walking down the corridor. The only thing he could think to do was strike water hit and the 'monster' turned around quite angry. Demyx shrieked again and went back inside his room.

The 'monster' came to Demyx's door and knocked on it. Demyx had already gone to bed and hid under the blanket. "Demyx, open the door right now!" The 'monster' shouted. Demyx blinked. He knew that voice.

"Axel?" He called out quite scared.

"Who the hell you think it to be, huh? Of course it's me!" Axel shouted back. Demyx came back to the door and opened it to let his friend inside. Axel walked in dripping wet. Demyx blinked at him in confusion.

"What happened to you?" Demyx asked puzzled. Axel turned around and poked him few times.

"You happened!" He shouted angrily. Demyx blinked few times before he realized what really had happened. He smiled nervously and chuckled a little.

"I… I thought you were a monster…" Demyx whispered quietly.

"A monster? Me as a some kind of freaking monster?!? What the hell's gotten into you?!?" Axel screeched angrily. Demyx gulped and started to back towards the door.

"I… I had a slight nightmare…?" Demyx tried while fumbling with the door.

"And you thought me to be a monster? You should freaking know better by now!" Axel shouted. Demyx nodded but still tried to open the door. "And where do you think you're going?" Axel asked smirking. Demyx gulped.

"I… Um… Nowhere…?" Demyx replied quietly. Axel smirked and called out a fireball.

"Do I freaking look like a darn monster to you?" Axel asked angrily. Demyx shook his head. "Well, this _monster_ gives you five seconds to run off…" Axel threatened and Demyx turned around to open the door but he kept on fumbling with it. "5…4…3…2…1…" Axel counted before he vanquished the fireball and tackled Demyx to the ground. Demyx shrieked and stared fearfully at Axel.

Axel laughed and leaned against the wall. "You really think I'd hurt you, huh?" Axel asked while offering his hand to Demyx. Demyx blinked but accepted the offered hand. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya." Axel said and pulled Demyx to a hug. Demyx sighed happily and finally calmed down.

"You're not a monster, Ax… I just had a nightmare and, well, forgot things for a while…" Demyx explained and blushed a little. Axel chuckled but nodded.

"Yeah… I can look like a monster sometimes…" He chuckled and Demyx smiled.

**13. It's an endless circle**

After a short practice between the two, Demyx watched how Axel was eating quite a lot. The water wielder frowned a little. "Aren't you ever getting full?" Demyx asked puzzled. Axel chuckled.

"Your element doesn't take as much as mine." Axel replied. "It's a circle. I eat a lot but I also use a lot of energy since, no offence, the fire is harder element that water." Axel explained. Demyx sighed.

"Endless circle, huh?" He questioned and Axel only nodded. Demyx shrugged. "Well, if you know what you're doing then that's good…" The Nocturne whispered. "See ya 'round, Ax." Demyx said before leaving the Flurry alone into the kitchen.

**14. Why is...?**

Demyx was watching Axel's practicing with the fire. It always amazed the young water wielder but it also got him to both envy Axel's skills and hate his own element. Demyx often wondered why he had been given water as an element and this day was one of those.

The young musician sighed sadly even though he was happy to be watching his friend practice with the fire. Axel noticed that Demyx wasn't fully into following the show so he vanquished the fire and walked up to the bench where Demyx was sitting. "You OK? You look little off, ya know." Axel questioned worriedly while sitting down next to Demyx.

Demyx sighed again. "I'm fine it's just…" Demyx started but trailed off with a sad sigh. Axel frowned.

"But it's just what?" Axel asked.

"The water. Why is it mine? We can't even practice together since I'm whole time scared that I'd harm you…" Demyx whispered defeated. Axel chuckled.

"Because water isn't as deathly as fire is. Water also gives life as well as takes it. Fire isn't exactly an element that would be good on you." Axel answered with a smile. Demyx glanced at him frowning out of confusion. "You are as changing as water can be." Axel explained and hugged the water wielder. Demyx sighed, leaned against Axel and smiled. The Flurry was right. Fire wouldn't be the right one for him.

**15. Scarred for life**

Axel woke up with a startle. Carefully he traced both of his teardrop tattoos under his eyes and sighed. No one would ever find out the real reason for the tattoos. Axel lay back down on the bed but stared at the ceiling. In reality the tattoos were hiding two scars that had been burned into his flesh. _"Since you so love fire let's see what you think when the fire burns you…"_ Axel still could hear the voice and he shivered a little by it. At that time he had only played with a lighter and not controlling the fire like these days. Axel knew he had been wronged long time ago and punished for something he had never done but it didn't matter. In the end he had actually learned to like the tattoos he had decided out of blue to take to hide the scars.

------------

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you red this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)

There's only the five bonuses left!


	9. The Bonuses

A/N: I don't own the characters. They belong to Square-Enix and Disney. I don't do any money with this or anything like that.

Here are the last five short stories on this story. Thanks for everyone who's been reading and/or faving/putting on alert!

---------------

Theme 15 Flames, aka Fire and Flames

The Bonuses

**16. Fault**

Axel sighed sadly while lying on his bed. His two friends were playing some video game and sitting on the Flurry's floor. The redhead glanced once at Demyx before sighing again and closing his eyes. Demyx took once a deep breath and shook his head while he paused the game. "Axel?" He questioned quietly.

The Flurry looked at the water wielder sadly. "Dem… I'm sorry…" He whispered quietly. Demyx chuckled and shook his head.

"There's nothing to say sorry for. It was just a little mistake. Besides it'll heal." Demyx replied with a smile and glanced at the small bandage on his finger. Axel sighed.

"Still… I should've been more careful…" Axel whispered back. "It's still my fault no matter what you'd say…"

"Axel…" Roxas started and the Flurry looked at him. "You know that Dem likes to bake, right?" The Keyblader continued and Axel nodded. "Well, he could've easily burned himself on that anyway, so it's not a big deal. Just forget it already." Roxas told him. Axel sighed again.

"Can't. It's my fault and that's it." He stated. Demyx shook his head with a sigh.

"And there's nothing to change your mind, huh?" Demyx asked slightly hopeful.

"What you got in your mind then?" Axel questioned slightly interested. Demyx grinned.

"I don't know… Maybe the cookies I made?" Demyx answered airily. Axel sat up little suspicious.

"If I know right that failed quite well… Or am I wrong?" Axel continued.

Roxas grinned. He had caught up with Demyx's little plan. "I think there's still some dough left for next batch of cookies." He answered. Demyx nodded.

Axel sighed. "Fine but I handle the oven stuff… So you two stay off of the way at then…" He answered and the trio left back to the kitchen.

At first time Demyx had been way too close and when Axel had turned around with the hot thing that the cookies were on, its edge had slightly brushed at Demyx's hand. Demyx had cried out of pain, which had freaked Axel out and the cookies had fallen to the ground.

**17. Ice**

Melting ice was simple but fighting against ice wielder is hard. Axel had learned this on the hard way when he got a practice fight with Vexen. The Flurry had never liked the scientist but he was amazing doctor. No matter, Axel still was willing to win the fight and he let his Chakrams fly with as hot fire as he could create but it still didn't help. Vexen would easily put Axel's Chakrams into ice cubes.

Flurry cursed about this kind of things since getting them out of the cube was hard. Vexen didn't give him a chance of staying long enough around the ice cube to melt it. Axel was left to fight on melee but he couldn't even get anywhere near the ice elemetarist.

Axel hated it but he lost. He always lost to Vexen. If Demyx didn't hate fighting, Axel never could beat the young musician in practice but since Demyx hated fighting winning him was piece of cake. But Vexen was fully different thing… And this far Axel hadn't found a way of beating him.

**18. Laugh if you want**

Axel was trying to learn few new tricks with his element. The fire just wasn't going to follow his command and the rest of the Organization kept laughing at him. The fire wielder only glared at them and kept on practicing. The only luck was that his two friends' didn't laugh at him but tried to help him on every way possible.

But few months later Axel was the one laughing at others when he won them on a practice. Demyx and Roxas were cheering for Axel… This, of course, always helped the Flurry to keep on learning new tricks with the fire no matter how much others kept laughing at him.

**19. Element**

Axel was lying on his bed and playing with a fireball. He had a small and slightly sad smile on his face while letting his mind wander. He knew that the fire was an element but it felt like a part of him. Yet this wasn't what he actually was thinking. His mind was actually in his two best friends who were currently handling a mission together.

Axel chuckled a little. It was actually quite funny how he had made friends with Demyx who was a water wielder, a straight opposite element to his fire. Axel had never actually thought but always believed in the small wording: _"Keep your friends close but your enemies closer."_ Yet in the end Demyx had turned to become a friend instead of an enemy in close watch.

And then there was Roxas, the wielder of light element. His element was at least closer to Axel's own element but it hadn't been the reason the friendship had been started. It was more or less for the reason that the kid looked so lost and in need of a friend and some help… In the end help wasn't that of important since the kid had Keyblades.

**20. It's just an illusion**

Axel was sitting in front of a fireplace. He stared into the fire but sighed once in a while sadly. Roxas walked in after knocking on the door but Axel didn't notice a thing. "Hey, Axel." The Keyblader called but Axel only nodded. "What's wrong?" Roxas questioned worriedly.

Axel sighed and pointed to the fireplace. "That." He replied with slight hate. Roxas looked at the fireplace.

"There's fire. So? You should be happy." Roxas stated and looked confused at Axel. The redhead sighed little annoyed.

"It's just an illusion! Xemnas doesn't let me have real fireplace!" Axel screamed angrily. Roxas flinched a little and nodded.

"I see… How about you'd come to my room. We could light a fire into the fireplace…" Roxas suggested. Axel blinked at Roxas before smiling.

"I like that… Thanks."

------------

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you red this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)


End file.
